1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette handling system and more particularly pertains to extinguishing a lit cigarette and retaining the unlit cigarette for relighting in a safe, convenient and taste-retaining manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cigarette handling devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cigarette handling devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of extinguishing cigarettes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,575 issued Apr. 28, 1987, to Andreason, et al, discloses a cigarette extinguisher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,076 issued Dec. 12, 1989, to Gilbert et al discloses a cigarette snuffer. U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,612 issued Feb. 22, 1994, to Robert F. Dean discloses a combined cigarette snuffer and holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,953 issued Sep. 13, 1994, to Taylor discloses a cigarette snuffer. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,634 issued Mar. 19, 1996, to Herrmann discloses a cigarette snuffer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cigarette handling system that allows extinguishing a lit cigarette and retaining the unlit cigarette for relighting in a safe, convenient and taste-retaining manner.
In this respect, the cigarette handling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extinguishing a lit cigarette and retaining the unlit cigarette for relighting in a safe, convenient and taste-retaining manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cigarette handling system which can be used for extinguishing a lit cigarette and retaining the unlit cigarette for relighting in a safe, convenient and taste-retaining manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cigarette handling devices of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cigarette handling system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cigarette handling system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing in a generally tubular configuration. The housing is formed with a sidewall, an integrally formed circular bottom wall, and an open upper end. The housing is fabricated of a rigid moldable plastic material selected from the class of rigid moldable plastics including polypropylene, polyethylene and nylon, preferably polypropylene. The housing has an exterior surface with a diameter of about 0.470 inches adjacent to the bottom wall and about 0.570 inches adjacent to the upper end. The housing also has an interior surface with a diameter of about 0.350 inches adjacent to the bottom. The interior surface of the housing is hollow for forming a chamber adapted to receive a lit cigarette. The sidewall tapers radially outwardly from adjacent to the bottom toward the upper end with a taper of about 1 degree with respect to its axis over the majority of its extent. The sidewall has an upper end being flared slightly to facilitate the guidance and entry of the lit end of a cigarette into the chamber. The lower end of the chamber has an undercut recess extending from the bottom wall to about 1.667 inches toward the upper end. A cylindrical cup is next provided. The cup is fabricated of a hard metal selected from the class of rigid metals including aluminum, brass and steel, preferably aluminum. The cup is positioned at the lower extent of the chamber. The cup has a lower circular plate positioned on the bottom wall of the housing. The cup also has a cylindrical sidewall located within the recess. The cup also has an open upper end adapted to receive the lit end of a cigarette. The cup has an interior surface in essential alignment with the interior surface of the housing adjacent to the lower end. Next provided is a cylindrical stopper. The stopper has a diameter to fit over the upper end of the housing. The stopper has a cylindrical stopper of a reduced diameter extending inwardly into the housing to seal off and terminate the flow of oxygen into the housing. A hinge is next provided. The hinge is integrally formed with the interior surface of the housing adjacent to the upper end and to the stopper. Next provided is a lock. The lock is formed of a projection extending radially from the upper edge of the housing diametrically opposed from the hinge and a C-shaped clamp extending outwardly from the stopper adapted to removably couple with respect to the projection.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette handling system which has all of the advantages of the prior art cigarette handling devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette handling system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette handling system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cigarette handling system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cigarette handling system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette handling system for extinguishing a lit cigarette and retaining the unlit cigarette for relighting in a safe, convenient and taste-retaining manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette handling system comprising a housing in a generally tubular configuration. The housing is formed with a sidewall and an integrally formed circular bottom wall and an open upper end. The housing is fabricated of a rigid moldable plastic material. The housing has an exterior surface with a reduced diameter of about 0.470 inches at the bottom wall and enlarged to about 0.570 inches adjacent to the top. The housing has an interior surface with a lesser diameter of about 0.350 inches at the bottom wall. The interior surface is hollow for forming a chamber adapted to receive a lit cigarette and the sidewall tapers radially outwardly from adjacent to the bottom toward the upper end. The upper end is flared slightly to facilitate the guidance and entry of the lit end of a cigarette into the chamber. A supplemental layer of heat resistant material is provided on the interior surface of the housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.